The Bashing Surprise
by The Silent Reaper
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... and one of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters was bashed! Who was murdered? Who was the murderer? You get to choose. RR and write down that Yu-Gi-Oh character!
1. The Bashing

OK, here's story #2! Read and Review and have fun! And always remember to not drink cherry sodas over the keyboard. especially if you have Parkinson's disease.  
  
Tori: When are you ever going to put ME in your stories?  
  
The Silent Reaper: Just wait, maybe story #3  
  
Agent Tink: Wait, who's Tori?  
  
Tori: Well I am a character who The Silent.  
  
The Silent Reaper: Shut up woman! Do you want to spoil the surprise?  
  
Tori: Then how will they know who I am?  
  
The Silent Reaper: They'll just have to wait, or write a review  
  
Tori: Fine then, be that way  
  
Agent Tink: Let's just get on with the story shall we?  
  
Chapter 1: The Bashing  
  
It was a bright and early afternoon, where Yugi and his Yami wait inside a lonely quiet hallway.  
  
Yami: Are you sure this is the right place Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Of course I am, it's just a matter of time when the rest of the gang gets here.  
  
And sure enough they see Joey and Ryou in the distance  
  
Joey: Hey Yug! Is it just us here now?  
  
Bakura: Of course it's obvious you buffoon! Do you really think that the rest of the group is here hiding in the corners?  
  
Joey: *sigh [with mushroom shaped breath]* Ryou, did you really have to bring Bakura with you?  
  
Bakura: What do you mean HIM bringing ME?!?!?! I AM HIS YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEREVER HE GOES I HAVE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK DUMB BLONDE SKULL?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryou: As you can see, Bakura's in a bad mood  
  
Yugi: How come?  
  
Ryou: Because I beat him on a game of 13  
  
Bakura: IT'S A POINTLESS GAME!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why you mortals play these stupid card games when there's duel monsters around.  
  
Ryou: You're just jealous. Anyway where are the rest of you guys? When are we going to start decorating for Tea's surprise party?  
  
Tea: What surprise party?  
  
Everyone (except Tea): AH! (they pound at their chest by the surprise remark of Tea)  
  
Joey: Geez Tea why did you scare us like that, and what are you doing here? Don't you have to go somewhere that.  
  
Yami: (jabbing Joey at the ribs) Quiet you fool! You don't want to spoil it!  
  
Yugi: Now that wasn't right Yami, go apologize to Joey right away  
  
Yami: (puzzled) What?! But.  
  
Yugi: Come on.  
  
Yami: (cursing something in Egyptian) Haargh, sorry  
  
Yugi: Now there, was that hard?  
  
Yami mutters  
  
Tea: What were you guys talking about my birthday? My birthday's not until 4 months later!  
  
Yugi: Uhh. really? (sweatdrops)  
  
Tea: You mean. you. guys. don't. know. when's. my. birthday?... (starting to cry)  
  
Yami: Now Tee  
  
Tea: Tea  
  
Yami: Oh that's right, Tea, don't put yourself down for this (patting on the back of a crying Tea). It's not all your fault you know.  
  
Bakura: OH MY GOSH!!!!!! *ahem* I mean OH BY THE GOODNESS OF RA!! (I am Egyptian y'know) THE WORLD IS NOT REVOLVED AROUND YOU!!!!! OH LOOK AT ME!!!! (Bakura dancing around Yami's head like a ballerina) LALALALALALALALA!!! I'M THE PHARAOH, PEOPLE! BOW DOWN AND SMELL MY FEET! THEY SMELL SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! (dancing around like a crazy lunatic)  
  
Yugi: What's the deal with him?  
  
Ryou: He bet his apple eating privileges on the game  
  
Yugi:???  
  
Ryou: Don't ask. But still, where is Tristen?  
  
Tea: WHAT!?!? (was crying the whole time until now) YOU MEAN HE DIDN"T COME TO MY SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY?!?!?!  
  
Joey: But I thought it's not your birthday.  
  
Tea: YOU SHUT UP! WHERE IS HE?  
  
Tristen: I'm right here  
  
Everyone (except Bakura who's still dancing like a sugar plum fairy): AH! ( pounding at there chest)  
  
Tea: WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO MY UNTRUE BIRTHDAY PARTY?!?  
  
Tristen: Chill Tea, here's a bubble gum (she chews). You don't know what happened! I tied my shoes, you know? Then it got untied! When I tied it again guess what? It untied! I kept doing that for the past hour but it was a vicious cycle! I tie, it unties, I tie, IT UNTIES! So I began wearing Velcro shoes but you know what, it unvelcroed! So I hopped here with bare feet. (everyone looks down and there it was, Tristen's bare, good looking feet)  
  
Bakura: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nice smelling feet! (he bends down while smelling Tristan's good looking feet) I think I'm in love! Wait what the heck am I saying? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOOK AT MY NAILS! THEY ARE SO CUTE AND SHINY! BNDTBHBJKFBJKGRIUEBJSFI:UWOEIHOIHGOITHURH!!!  
  
Tristen: What's the dillio with him?  
  
Yami: He's in a phase.  
  
Joey: Wait, if we're all here and so is Tea, then why are we here now?  
  
Bakura: By Ra he's actually a little above the below average! BFjkhab;khtohtkjahtaiuwhtyjkasyh (dancing again)  
  
Yugi: But he's right, I got a note saying that I should come here from Tristen  
  
Tristen: Really? I got one from Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I got one from Joey  
  
Tea: Someone told me to come here.  
  
Tristen: You know what that means?  
  
Bakura: (Stop dancing) No. Ajkflgqreiutghuiwtbauitgq8wygq2l2385yc;jo35967; .o78 hbgoue;yghrebonikvu (dancing again)  
  
Tristen: It means someone set a trap and put us all here together and spying us right now. She's probably checking me right now. (Flexes muscles)  
  
Kaiba: Well it's certainly not me  
  
Everyone (except Bakura): .. *cricket, cricket*  
  
Kaiba: What? You yell for Tea and Tristen and not for me?  
  
Yugi: It's because both of their names start with T. And why is Mokuba and Serenity here with you?  
  
Kaiba: Huh? (turning around) Mokuba! What are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba: I had to follow you brother. And this chick followed me.  
  
Serenity: I had to, Joey left his blankey.  
  
Everyone (except Bakura): *snort*  
  
Joey: Hey! That blanket is a family heirloom! Besides, I like it, it's soft and comfy.  
  
Everyone (except Bakura): *snort*  
  
Yami: What are you doing here Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: This is my building  
  
Everyone (except Bakura): !!!  
  
Kaiba: It's my next outhouse, someone told me to come here  
  
Joey: Hmm. how very strange. I wonder who's doing this.  
  
Bakura (stop dancing): By Ra he speaks again! Alkhgojatautgjkszb (dances again)  
  
Tristen: Well I guess there's nothing for us to do except just wait  
  
Kaiba: Fine then  
  
So they waited for hours, and hours, and hours. Until Bakura stopped dancing.  
  
Bakura: Lalalalalalalal... wait what the heck was I doing? I'm leavin.  
  
But as he walked towards the door, it closed. Then soon the whole room got dark. Suddenly a scream was heard, then a bashing, then a thump.  
  
Person (in girly voice): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Then in regular voice) A DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So who's the victim and who's the killer? Why don't we vote? Send me reviews on who should be murdered and should be the murderer. It can be anyone from Yami, Bakura, Kaiba to the other people like Pegasus, Bandit Keith, or even a Pizza Delivery Boy! So R/R!  
  
Tori: HOW ABOUT ME!?!?!?!  
  
The Silent Reaper: Well who do you think it is?  
  
Tori: I think Yugi got killed and Yami's the murderer.  
  
Agent Tink: But that doesn't make sense, why would Yami kill his aibou? Wouldn't he be killed too?  
  
The Silent Reaper: Don't worry I can change that *hee hee*  
  
Tori: Wait why don't I be the Killer?  
  
The Silent Reaper: You want that? Fine but the readers have to choose.  
  
Tori: Fine then. VOTE FOR ME!!! I'LL BE THE PERFECT PROM QUEEN uhh MURDERER!!! Oh and R/R this story too. 


	2. The Swoosh

Oooooooooohhhh.... I actually got a flare, a really sucky one I might add, *looks like someone hasn't taken their pills*. Just kidding, anyway I think I have a guess on who sent me that.... Chanel? Is that you? Agent Tink warned me about you, or it could just be a figure of my imagination. Anyway, if you guys really hate it that much I can just stop writing this story. Oh well, let's see...  
  
I guess you have been waiting for my second chapter, well here it is. But I have one question; do you guys REALLY hate Tea? It just seems that it's a popular trend to kill off Anzu, if you ask me, I like a surprise. I actually had plans if Joey was the victim. Oh well it's your choice so here you go....  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bakura: Lalalalalalalal... wait what the heck was I doing? I'm leavin.  
  
But as he walked towards the door, it closed. Then soon the whole room got dark. Suddenly a scream was heard, then a bashing, then a thump.  
  
Person (in girly voice): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Then in regular voice) A DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kaiba stood back with wide, terrified eyes, pointing to the dead body of Tea.  
  
Joey: That was you screaming? You scream like a girl.  
  
Bakura: You idiot! Didn't you realize that your herbal drink named friend is dead?!?  
  
Serenity: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Who could have done this to her?!?  
  
Tristen: I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!  
  
Yugi: Someone call the police! The Ambulance! The SWAT Team! The FBI! Anybody!  
  
Mokuba: I can't, I can't! The front door is shut and all the phone lines haven't even been constructed into the building yet!  
  
Yami: Everyone calm down!  
  
Ryou: (In monotone voice) How?  
  
Bakura: Oh poor Ryou! He hasn't recovered from shock! Come and give me a hug poor baby!  
  
Everyone: (with mushroom shape sweat)..... *author's note: tee hee*  
  
Kaiba: (Now recovered from shock) Stop panicking, you guys haven't realized the seriousness in this event.  
  
Ryou: (Monotone voice) What is it.  
  
Joey: It means PART-AY!!! WOOHOO!!!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up mutt. That's not what I was going to say.  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Kaiba: It means NO MORE TEA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ryou: (Finally recovered) YOU'RE RIGHT!!! NO MORE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES! NO MORE SHOULDERS FOR HER TO CRY ABOUT YAMI (Yami with teardrop sweat)!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Joey: Ahem, like I said before PART-AY!  
  
And boy did they part-ay. Kaiba poured out some illegal alcohol where everyone, minor or not, drank happily like a maniac. However it caused some serious hangovers.  
  
Mokuba: oh, so this is how it feels like to be ddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkk. I'm gonna tell my imaginary mom you hid some of that fire-water stuff.  
  
Kaiba: Nga, nga....  
  
Joey: You know Kaiba, for a big nosed, handsome, rich, CEO, you're not that bad.  
  
Kaiba: Nga, nga  
  
Serenity: (Sat up) What's that? (Looks at Tea then faint)  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, we should probably dump Tea somewhere so that we don't have to see her face.  
  
And strange enough on her face, Tea smiled, Bakura could have sworn it wasn't like that before.  
  
Bakura: Hey, you guys....  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!! IS THAT AN APPLE I SEE?!?!?!?  
  
Bakura: (Blushing) Well, I....  
  
Ryou: HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NO APPLE EATING PRIVELEGES?!?!?!  
  
Yami: Come on Yugi, let's dump Tee in a room  
  
Yugi: OK, but we need Kaiba with us, he's the only one who knows the whole place.  
  
Kaiba: Nga, nga  
  
Then Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami left while Ryou was still yelling at Bakura. They dumped Tea in a guest room. Soon Kaiba finally woke up and locked the door. When they came back, they saw that Ryou wasn't yelling anymore but he was hugging Bakura again.  
  
Yugi: Ahem, Ryou I....  
  
Then suddenly the room got dark again and a swoosh was heard. When the lights mysteriously turned on again, something terribly funny happened....  
  
Serenity: (Pointing) Oh my gosh Yugi.... YOU'RE HAIR!  
  
And there stood Yugi with one of his spiked hair chopped off. (If you think about it, it looks funny)  
  
Yugi: (Pulling his hair in horror) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
And what happens next? Review and find out. I haven't still decided on the murderer so still send suggestions! I'm also thinking of a second victim too. Now that I think about it, this story isn't that funny; do you think I should stop? Let's see. 


	3. The Split Up

Well I'm back! *oh no* Shut up. Anyway thanks to all of you guys who gave me so much support! You guys really made my day. But that flame wasn't going to stop me you know, it's just that I've never got one. Now I have TWO! ALL ANONYMOUS! Seriously, have some dignity to put down your name. Pshaw!  
  
To me, the second chapter is always the hardest and you have to say that wasn't pretty funny. That's why I was feeling a little low. But thanks for your response! Let's see how I fare in this one.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Dedicated to all those people who gave me support and their reviews! You guys are one cool group. If you were here right now I would have given you fruitcake!  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Then suddenly the room got dark again and swoosh was heard. When the lights mysteriously turned on again, something terribly funny happened....  
  
Serenity: (Pointing) Oh my gosh Yugi.... YOU'RE HAIR!  
  
And there stood Yugi with one of his spiked hair chopped off. (If you think about it, it looks funny)  
  
Yugi: (Pulling his hair in horror) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Yugi: OH THE HUMANITY!  
  
Yami: Don't worry aibou, it doesn't look that bad...  
  
Everyone snorts  
  
Yugi: MY HAIR!!! MY NAMESAKE!!! MY TRADEMARK!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FACE THE WORLD NOW?!?!  
  
Yami: (picking up the piece of hair on the floor) Come on hikari, let's go to the bathroom and fix this somehow.  
  
And Yami helped the crying Yugi up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Kaiba: Well I should check up on that whole lights getting dark fiasco. I think there is a plug in the basement somewhere. Anyone wants to go with me? Mokuba? How about you?  
  
Mokuba: No way big brother, had I fallen for that trick last time that I'm never going to trust you again. *???*  
  
Kaiba: Well anyone else? This is a two man job you know.  
  
Serenity: How about Joey?  
  
Joey: (blushing) Who me?  
  
Tristan: Yeah Joe, get to know your enemies. It might even toughen you up for that haunted house trip.  
  
And Tristan pushed into an even redder Kaiba. For some reason they both seem to blushing A LOT which will be explained further on.  
  
Kaiba: (murmuring) Well... lets go on Joey...  
  
Joey: (whispering) OK Kaiba...  
  
Then they walked down the stairs to the dark basement  
  
Bakura: Well that was certainly... strange  
  
Ryou: Now it's just the five of us... What shall we do?  
  
Mokuba: Let's play a game!  
  
Bakura: Great! Who brought there duel monster cards?  
  
All silent *cricket, cricket*  
  
Bakura: Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't brought your cards!  
  
Tristan: Well considering that more than half of us don't even know how to play the game, it's obvious that we don't.  
  
Ryou: Well I brought regular playing cards...  
  
Bakura: No! Not those heathen cards of yours! I can't stand to lose again!  
  
Tristan: We'll have Mokuba play then, he probably doesn't know how to play the game. Now don't tell me you can't even beat a beginner?  
  
Bakura: Oh fine then... (Mumbling) if this was the shadow realm you wouldn't know the difference to a Kureeboh and your granny's own sweat socks...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooooh, a threat. This is not funny I know, but wait till the next chapter... 


	4. Things Get Interesting

Yay! Two chapters done in one day! All for you guys who sent reviews!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Still dedicated to all those people who gave me support and their reviews! You guys are STILL one cool group. If you were here right now I would have given you... uhhh Kool-Aid!  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the bathroom~*~  
  
Yugi: (still crying) *sob, sob, sob* My hair!  
  
Yami: Don't worry, after I'm done it will be good as new!  
  
Yugi: I'm done for!  
  
Yami: (muttering) not until I'm through with you...  
  
Yugi: (turns around) What?  
  
Yami: (surprised) Huh? What? I didn't say anything!  
  
Yugi: I could have sworn you said, not until I'm through with you...  
  
Yami: Oh that! I meant... uh... that not until I'm through with you that... uh... you WON'T be done for! Yeah! That's it.  
  
Yugi: Oh, ok (then turns around again)  
  
Yami: (Muttering) Whew! That was close!  
  
Yugi: (Turns around) What? What was that?  
  
Yami: Oh, I meant... uh... Whew! That was close before anything... uh... personal happens. *violins heard in the background*  
  
Yugi: (Smiling) Oh, Yami-san! That's sweet. (Gives him a hug) I knew there was something between us...  
  
Yami: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thinking: Where the heck is that music coming from?  
  
As Yugi hugged closer to him, Yami shuddered  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, back to the card game~*~  
  
Bakura: No offense little girl but... WILL YOU QUIT THAT STUPID VIOLIN PLAYING!!!  
  
Serenity: It's not my fault that I have to express my grief from not being invited to your card game.  
  
Tristan: Fine then, you can play for Bakura, Mokuba is whooping his butt anyway...  
  
Bakura: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! HOW CAN AN IMBECELIC CHILD DEFEAT ME?!?!  
  
Serenity: No that's fine; I don't participate in those barbaric card games...  
  
Mokuba: I don't want to play anymore, this game's too confusing  
  
Ryou: (laughing) HAHAHAHA! I can't believe Mokuba defeated Bakura even when he doesn't know how to play the whole time!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP! ISN'T THERE SOMETHING ELSE WE COULD PLAY!  
  
Tristan: (with a grin) How about B.S.?  
  
~*~Meanwhile, at the basement~*~  
  
Kaiba, no longer blushing, was concentrating hard on the two cords he was looking at.  
  
Kaiba: My guess that this cord plugs into that plug over there (pointing to the other cord a few feet away)  
  
Joey: You really think so do you?  
  
~ Warning inappropriateness ahead ~  
  
Kaiba: (ignoring the last comment) Hey Joey, give me the female end will ya?  
  
~ Warning ended ~  
  
Joey: *sweat drops*  
  
Kaiba: Come on Joe, we're all grownups here. All the girls are upstairs; we can say whatever we want here.  
  
Joey: (crying) I can't believe it, you actually called me a grownup. (Throws cord to Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: Shut up mutt, that's the only compliment you'll ever receive  
  
Joey: You know Kaiba, now that we're on speaking terms, I've been wonderin' about that one incident...  
  
Kaiba: Don't you even dare mention that to anyone, if you do I'll kill you  
  
Joey: Oh, ok. (Kaiba puts the two cords together) I have a question Kaiba, what will those two cords do to help. Nothing's changed around here.  
  
Kaiba: This is what you call engineering. You see the light functions are in the control box there and if connected to another utensil, its electric compatibility will be shared in two capsules both with the equal share of functions... abatbabtiaubkjgnbskjhjaoktnmokmnajinraenmainrekltnejbajdnbkjfdb (and other junk he says)  
  
Joey: Oh so if one of those capsules remains contact simultaneously the electricity will be stable, if estranged then it would remain wavering around time diffusing infrequently and not seldomly...ahgantmwgnbauhabjbvanmrbajh (and other junk) so if they are connected to each other, then no more lights off, lights on.  
  
Kaiba: Very good my boy, didn't know you knew that stuff  
  
Joey: Got it from my English teacher, well if that's it then let's go  
  
Joey walks on, about to step onto another set of cords...  
  
Kaiba: Joey wait!  
  
But it's too late for he dislocated the cord....  
  
Joey: Oh... crap  
  
~*~ Meanwhile back at the bathroom ~*~  
  
Yami: Okay Yugi, you can stop hugging me now  
  
Yugi: But this is so nice. You know Yami, your hair always seem to stay up so stiffly...  
  
Yami: (pushing Yugi away) That's because thanks to my extra-strength hair gel I... wait...  
  
And Yami scrimmaged through the bathroom as if looking for something...  
  
Yami: WHERE'S MY FRICKIN HAIR GEL?!?!  
  
Then suddenly...something happened...  
  
~*~ Meanwhile back to Serenity ~*~  
  
Serenity: There you go Mokuba you like a beautiful baby  
  
And there stood Mokuba with his whole hair tied back in pink ribbons attire with a bib, pacifier, baby clothes, and other baby stuff...  
  
Mokuba: mmff, rgh... (Translation: Help Me!)  
  
Serenity: Sorry baby, but you're not old enough to speak yet...  
  
~*~ Meanwhile (in the same room) back to the card game ~*~  
  
Ryou: I put down four aces  
  
Tristan: I put down three two's  
  
Bakura: So let me guess the point of this game is to lose all you cards first.  
  
Tristan and Ryou: yes  
  
Bakura: And you have to put down a number of cards that's corresponding to the before card.  
  
Tristan and Ryou: Yes  
  
Bakura: Facedown  
  
Tristan and Ryou: YEs  
  
Bakura: Without trying to get caught or you get all the cards in the pile.  
  
Tristan and Ryou: YES  
  
Bakura: And if you do call on someone getting caught, and you were wrong, YOU get the cards in the pile.  
  
Tristan and Ryou: YES!  
  
Bakura: That's it?  
  
Tristan and Ryou: YES!!!  
  
Bakura: Simple! I put down all of my thirteen three's down  
  
Ryou: *sigh* B.S.  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN?!?! YOU CHEATER!!! THAT MEANS I GET.... lets see add the three, carry the four, times it by two, divide it by three, times it by zero, add thirteen, subtract one, add four, add four... I GET 20 CARDS!?!  
  
Tristan: That's how you play...  
  
Bakura: I'M OUTRAGED!!! IF RYOU DIDN'T TAKE AWAY MY APPLE EATING PRIVILEDGES I WOULD HAVE BANISHED YOU TO THE SHA....  
  
Then suddenly it got dark...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, seven pages, this must be pretty long. So what do you think is gonna happen next? I need votes on the second victim and the killer so R/R! 


	5. The aftereffects of the down power line

OK, I am back. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I had a really LOOOOOOOOOOOONG series of writers block. But your reviews kept me motivated. I thank you guys so much! Oh and for that someone (you know who you are) I didn't receive those 300 flares.  
  
Oh and P.S. I don't write yaoi. Not that I don't like it, I just can't write it really well. But if I do I'll give you guys some warning.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ Previously, at the basement ~*~  
  
Kaiba: Joey, you stupid mutt you dislocated the cord!  
  
Joey: So..... What?  
  
Kaiba: (sighs) You took apart the circuit to the lights idiot!  
  
Joey: Ah so that's why it's dark.  
  
Kaiba: Of course! Now find the two cords and plug them into each other!  
  
Joey: Fine, fine, keep your blouse on.  
  
~ Warning: Possible yaoi ahead ~  
  
When the lights came back on these two young men found themselves on a not so pleasing position. But they don't realize it yet.  
  
Kaiba: Aww, that fall hurt my head *a/n: When the lights got dark Joey fell on Kaiba*  
  
Joey: I think your grabbing my butt....  
  
Kaiba: You're crazy, I would never again... I'M TOUCHING YOUR BUTT!!??!! Joey and Kaiba quickly pulled away from each other  
  
~ Yaoi ended ~  
  
Joey: (hands on head) I seriously don't need this kind of déjà vu right now  
  
Kaiba: Shut up, I never want to hear from this or that other time ever again!  
  
Joey: What other time?  
  
Kaiba: Exactly  
  
Joey: No I really mean.... oh yeah I remember. Now THAT was embarrassing  
  
Kaiba: (very serious) NEVER mention it  
  
Joey: Fine sheesh. You can't be that serious. It was just an accident. Come on let's go  
  
Kaiba: (muttering inaudibly) I swear Wheeler, that this will certainly NEVER pass your lips ever again....  
  
And the two young gentlemen went up the stairs to rejoin the B.S. group  
  
~*~ Meanwhile back to the first floor ~*~  
  
Bakura: ....DOW REALM!  
  
Then the lights were back on  
  
Bakura: Whoa, that was weird  
  
Tristan: (whispering to Ryou) What's the dillio about apple eating privileges?  
  
Ryou: I'll tell you later...  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT ME!!??!!  
  
Tristan and Ryou: O.OU  
  
Bakura: I'M GONNA GET YOU RYOU! JUST BEC....  
  
Then suddenly Yami barges in the room with Yugi close behind  
  
Yami: ALL RIGHT, WHO TOOK IT?!?!?  
  
Bakura: (facing Yami) exCUSE ME! DON'T YOU THINK IT'S RUDE THAT PEOPLE INTERRUPT WHEN OTHERS ARE TALKING?!?!  
  
Yami: YES I DO! SO IF YOU DON'T MIND WILL YOU PLEASE WAIT FOR YOUR TURN POLITELY?!  
  
Bakura: (shoving sleeves up arm) All right multicolored hair freak, YOU AND ME in the shadow realm!  
  
Yami: (doing the same) All right then...  
  
Bakura: Ready  
  
Yami: Set  
  
Bakura and Yami: GO!  
  
And then they stared at each other.... REALLY HARD.  
  
Everybody else: -.-U  
  
Bakura: Aw fuddy-poo. I forgot, my apple eating privileges  
  
Ryou: -.O What are you missing Yami?  
  
Bakura: Hey! What about me? Don't you start ignoring me!  
  
Ryou: (obviously ignoring Bakura) Well what is it Yami?  
  
Yami stared EXTRA HARD at everyone....  
  
Yami: WHERE'S MY FRICKIN HAIR GEL?!?!  
  
Everyone: ?O.O?  
  
Suddenly Yami looks at Serenity  
  
Yami: (points finger) YOU! You took my hair gel!  
  
Serenity: No I did not  
  
Yami: Then why is your hair so stiff without a single strand out of place?  
  
Everybody scoots in closer, wondering the same thing  
  
Serenity: (not breaking a sweat) It's because of my all purpose, extra hold, good smelling, darn tootin' hairspray! (Holds out hairspray)  
  
Yami: (suddenly realizing the fact) OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH.... THAT STILL DOESN'T TELL ME WHO TOOK MY HAIRSPRAY!  
  
Tristan: (REALLY annoyed) Why does it matter so much?  
  
Yami: Why? WHy? WHY?!? Because it's my trademark! Did you think that I ruled Egypt with my dueling skills? NO! It's because of my hair! Everybody remembers my hair!  
  
Everyone nods in agreement  
  
Kaiba: (snorts) Don't tell me you guys still believe in that past life crap do you?  
  
Yami: (saying the phrase that we so easily recognize) Kaiba....  
  
Mokuba: (runs towards Kaiba) About time you came big brother!  
  
Kaiba: Get away from me Mokuba  
  
Mokuba moves away, feeling rejected  
  
Joey: Hey what's happening here?  
  
Yugi: (finally speaking) Yami is trying to find his frickin' hair gel  
  
Joey: Oh Ok, that's under... GAH!  
  
Yami: (quickly turns around) What? What? Did you find the frickin' hair gel?  
  
Joey: (points to Yugi) No, it's.... Yugi's hair!  
  
Everyone turns around to see that Yugi's hair is.... different. The strands that were chopped off were taped back together with MOUNDS of masking tape.  
  
Yugi: (looking confused) What? Does my hair look OK?  
  
Bakura: (can't restrain his laughter) Well, *snort* it *snort* looks *snort*  
  
Yami gave him a deviling glare  
  
Bakura: (shuts up laughter) Umm, it looks good  
  
Yugi: (with tears in his eyes) IT LOOKS TERRIBLE! WAAAAAAAH!  
  
Yami: (faces Bakura) LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY AIBOU!  
  
Bakura: WELL IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF RYOU GAVE ME BACK MY APPLE EATING PRIVILEGES!  
  
Tristan: I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! WHAT IS UP WITH THE APPLES!  
  
Ryou: WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE PATIENT!  
  
Bakura: DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ABOUT MY APPLES!  
  
Serenity: WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE ABOUT ME? I WAS WRONGLY ACCUSED OF STEALING YAMI'S FRICKIN' HAIR GEL!  
  
Kaiba: AW SHUT UP!  
  
Joey: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!  
  
Kaiba: OR ELSE WHAT!  
  
Joey: OR ELSE I'LL TALK ABOUT the INCIDENT!  
  
Kaiba: (gasp) YOU WOULDN'T DARE!  
  
Joey: YES I WOULD!  
  
Kaiba: I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEELER!  
  
And the arguing went on and on until a little voice suddenly got louder...  
  
Mokuba: EVERYONE QUIET!!! (Everyone did) What is that sound?  
  
Everyone listened in real hard to hear banging on the ceilings and muffled shrieks in the walls  
  
Serenity: (with puppy eyes) Where is that coming from?  
  
Kaiba: I don't know, there's like a gazillion rooms here  
  
Mokuba: Did you know that gazillion is now a word in the dictionary?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba... that's enough  
  
Mokuba backed away, feeling once again rejected. Suddenly the noise above stopped.  
  
Bakura: Well look at the time! It's time to sleep!  
  
Tristan: How can you think of sleep at this time?  
  
Bakura: Well without my apples, how else am I going to get nourishment?  
  
Kaiba: He's right  
  
Bakura: About Barney?  
  
Kaiba: What? No! Since it's obvious that we can't get out so we might as well go upstairs and get our rest  
  
Yugi: *sniff* Fine, maybe my hair would look better by then  
  
Serenity: But it's scary up there!  
  
Kaiba: Don't worry, every room here is furnished. All the bedrooms includes really comfortable beds  
  
Bakura: (really anxious) All right, all right, then let's go to sleep!  
  
And everyone started going up the stairs, unaware of the surprise that lies ahead...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phew! I'm finally finished. I don't about this upload document thing but this chapter was quite long to type.  
  
I hope you guys aren't too angry to send me reviews! Please review!  
  
Oh and about Cicatrice's question. At first I had the poll used as a survey to have people guess what the murderer and victim will be. Then I changed it to see what it will be like if the actual votes were real. Then Cicatrice advised me otherwise. So what do you guys think? Should I have you guys choose who the people will be or use it just for fun? Review what you think with your choice of murderer/victim and a comment on my story! Flames will be used to heat up my house. 


End file.
